Jeepers Bikers
by Ilyasa Muhammad
Summary: The Chipmunks must investigate their not-so winning illegal motorbike team sport members as they hid themselves in the creepy mansion, discovering that they could hold someone who doesn't reveal any information about the golden trophy to steal! Little they do they also confront them if they got caught.


_JEEPERS BIKERS_

It was very crowding at an utmost extreme two-wheeler racing circuit in Australia – the Queensland Raceway. Once before, the venue is used to arranged a famous race event in many known universe. Notably Grand Tourer championship – where the event takes place. Featured with variable stock cars exclusively. There we see Miss Croner, Dave and three youngsters were feast their eyes on the speedy motorbikes circling around the track. How fascinating phenomena from above, too bad if some cheering mob were stand in their way from sightseeing them.

"Oi, move along, flakers! We can't see from here!" Yelled Miss Croner. But the boys were chit-chat each other excitedly about the most fastest riders in the world.

"So, Alvin. You know who is the swiftest rider in this exciting Grand Prix circuit ever!" Theodore alleged.

"Pfft. Same old, same old." Uttered Simon unamusedly.

"Oh come on, Simon. It's not just really talking about automobile venues anymore. Perhaps nobody would percieve these lot of extreme stuffs. Besides, look. Those motors, they are keep running and running. Oh my god, it's so exciting to see who will get the trophy." Well Simon doesn't comments anything about motorist simulation details. Instead, what only he can think it was about his breakthrough in the underground lab somewhere on the apartment that they have been stayed there for a week, making his abating time to do would be tolerable.

In such a fact, there's an uprising riot on intermediate way involving the three riders were suddenly arguing each other very loudly at a time they had a serious accident.

"Hmm… something fishy around here, why are they fighting?" Theodore said nervously.

"Yyyep. And maybe we should going to that now?"

"Wait, where are you going, guys?" Dave worried.

"Dave, we're going to see what are they up to. Have no time they are behaving like animals."

"Alvin, no. You can't go without my advice." He said. "The guards over there are blocking our way from entering the racetrack. It's too dangerous if you're going to that by yourselves."

"Ugh, fine. You coming with me too, Simon!"

"Not following your lead again!" He complied madly.

"Sorry, Miss Croner. You should go back to the room for a while. The sisters may waited for you no longer. We take it from here."

The boys including Dave were decided to see those three protesting riders while the assistants around here trying to calm them down along the way.

"You were going too fast on first!" Growled the first rider.

"Bah! You are the one who knock me off the road and made the two of us in trouble!"

"G-Guys, stop it!" Said their assistants before the brawl starts. "You're gonna hurt yourselves!"

Dave and the boys were arrived.

"Hey, hey! Why are you guys fighting?" Theodore asks.

"_None of your bussiness!_" Yelled the three riders, making Theodore cries in agony.

"Theodore, please. Let me do the speak to these guys. Ehem, there's no way you guys arguing yourselves because you thought you were losers and only hope who's going to win first at the finish line. You guys better play fair, and think about strategy. And none of you will know what's in front of you whether you guys would or not, got it?"

"Yes, sir. We're truly sorry." Nodded the three riders before they climb to their motorbikes and starting up the engines for maximum acceleration.

"What's wrong with them?" Simon asked.

"They're fighting who's going to win the trophy in the first place, constrained with those valuable hypotesis concepts. I don't feel this is absolutely…"

"Dave. Dave! We've got company here!" Urged Alvin.

Oh no, the guards suddenly appeared behind them.

"Oi. What are you think you're doing, huh?!" The first guard snapped. "You wanna get run over by the speeders? This is racing simulation. No owned expert vehicles, no entry."

"Yeah. Do you know what's your problem is?" Adds the second guard.

"We, we are terribly sorry, sir. But we just want to… walk around the side, and not the road. Get it? Walking on the side." Dave said nervously.

"Then get out of the track, dirtbags!" Urged the guard. Dave and the boys groans in exasperation and leaves the track except for Theodore, who is again sitting crying hysterically.

"Oops, this little poor baby need take time to relax right now." Dave chuckled as he goes away after he carrying Theodore on the chest.

Below venue, on the locker room, Dave and the three youngsters find out why after the catastrophic misfortune when Theodore still sobbing tearfully.

"This is very anguish." Exclaimed Alvin. "If they can scale up the great deal speaking of which like this, they will be end up in trouble again. Then the race is unbelievably in jeopardy! Why is that, Simon?"

"Mmm… because they are always playing something unfair?" Doubted Simon.

"Oh Dave, those guys are mean!" Theodore whimpered.

"Just like how am I going to wonder." Dave replied. "Those bikers are too professional and somehow may have time to tell in thought before it reach to the finish line on last turn."

"That's not all. I met those maniacs before." Croner suddenly appears from the door. "That three bikers you feared along are nothing, but a mere distracting many cheered fans around and bring a reign of terror has ever everyone been imagined in the rest of the average motorists' life. Therefore, they called themselves… the Jeepers Bikers!"

The boys scared and Dave is so confused. "So that's what makes Theodore crying… But Miss, I can't tell it's been saying to that, I mean, there's no such thing as Jeepers Bikers. Who's going to believing anything worse?"

"Periodically, those extremists has symbolize as a very dangerous malefactor. However, some say it's going to believe there can possibly be assumed that they can easily breaking the street rules, playing cheat with rich peoples that turn everything permanent innocent. Not for long, they nearly killed the tons of them who does not appreciate their extreme styles!"

"And then… that would be… us?" Theodore stuttered, as he stop crying.

"They roasted us _all_ like it's for their barbecue night!" Miss Croner stated. Only Dave didn't believe about the excessive superstitions, being outside from the occasion that ensuing further hazardous frenzy enticement.

Later on, they enroute their way back to hotel where the sisters awaits them while watching their favorite TV agenda, converse about the situation.

"So early to come back, eh? How was it being excited to witnessing today's motorcycle championship race?" Eleanor asked cheerfully.

"Yep, it's a rush." Simon stated. "Some three from the middle were cheating."

"Hmm… bumping against each other, right?"

"Accurately. Often being a spectator sport, it just came out from the nowhere by surprise."

"Some sort of big trouble." Adds Alvin, making the girls horribly gasped.

"Oh my gosh, how treachery they are!" Exclaimed Jeanette.

"They told that the Jeepers Bikers are going to rule the street and… endeavor us?" Brittany asked.

"What? You believe those stuffs too?" Theodore gasped.

"We saw it on the news three minutes ago. The three innocent racers are being suspected during the endurance. They believe it was a proper accident. Aren't it too awful?!"

Despite of being awareness to it's astonishing circumstantial, Simon try to think deeply about how to deal the fearless Jeepers Bikers.

"Simon, any plan?" Alvin asked.

"Hmm… We'd better figure it out. I never thought I found their secret housing nearby the stadium. Theodore, you just stay right where you are, okay?" This makes Theodore feel sad.

"Oh come on! You can't leave me with the girls just watching TV, aren't you?"

"Of course not. If you come, you wanna cry out loud and make the alarm sound buzzes? 'Cause Alvin need my assistance now."

"You mean me, huh?" He pointed out on himself. "Hoho right! Let's figure out what Jeepers Bikers were up to, Simon." Alvin uttered while pats Simon from the shoulder nicely.

"Quit lecturing me."

Alvin and Simon find their way to find their secret hideout on the city outskirts. It seems the place for the dwellings was once uninhabited much longer as well as it's permanently banned.

"Bleugh, this gross!" Alvin vaulted. "The whole yard is just like nuking the garbage, yet tainting their precious golden trophies at Stanley Cup 2000."

"Dude, there's no way they can trash their hockey trophies from here." Simon sassed. "And look! The solid grass would appear to be far decayed for weeks. Furthermore, the plants has not being watered anymore. In fact, we don't have time to discuss garbage. This house is look fishy here. We better get moving unless anybody could caught us from behind, okay?"

"That's what you thought, Simon. Let's go." Alvin and Simon then resume their investigation once inside the house. The hall's quality seem to be worsely decomposed, a huge hanging lamp from above swinging slowly without end, few wallpapers are getting sloped due to the rope indefinetly cut itself the other end, and mostly some bunch of cracks on the wall. It looks like the two childrens have no choice but keep moving.

"Wow, what a crap. I can't believe the inside was jinxed by the creature before! No wonder there are no ghosts nearby." Simon thought, much to Alvin's fright.

"I… think so." He stammers. "But this mess starting to creep me out."

"Keep together, Alvin. Otherwise, may someone caught you off-guard."

However, as soon as the two had stepped to the decayed floor, a creek noise and horrible laughter suddenly heard. Alvin feel very scared.

"W-What the what is that?!" He stuttered.

"It's… only the floor, Alvin." Simon sometime much frightened but it has no sense about the ghost lurking nearby.

"Good grief. Better think about bubkes and there's nothing I can't easily got scared. I don't want any more rest from our temporary probe. It might be wise if we had a flashlight to guide our way in the dark!" Alvin hands a flashlight from the pocket to shine the further steps. Apparently along the way, it seems that wall lighting glittering much eerie as usual, enough to shapes Alvin's current expression even more curious. In the underground shed, they find some secret handiworks along with the animal sculptures that has been hunt for years. But not just all precious goods are arrayed either on the table or the wall, there's a piece of paper lie on middle side of the bookcase.

"Anything, Simon?" Asked Alvin.

"Hmm… looks like someone left a crucial message around here. Let me see." Simon reads a piece of paper. It says, 'Dear Zack, it appears that I've been known my misunderstanding once more. You've been failed on your driving test, and I'm afraid I will not get myself glad to protest you for doing it like a teamwork without my advice. Too bad, even if you already have the driving license, I can't let you entertain yourself a final victory because… I don't care! You gotta get back to school for six months right now or you will know what our consequence is. _From Mr. Pickle_.'

"It appears that the leader of that maniac was known as Zack O'Brian!" Simon exclaimed. "As we speak, if Mr. Pickle find out what happen to him and his flock from entering the race again, then this guy is going to be a real sucker!"

"Oi, Hoffski! Have you got the liquor yet?!" It looks like someone is yelling the name is coming from elsewhere. Alvin and Simon must get hide under the table as Andy Hoffski, one of Zack's right-hand man, enters the shed to find alcoholic bottles from the locker below. He is very suspicion as he look around if the intruders had already sneaking inside. Sigh of relief as long as Hoffski didn't spotted the boys under the table, he went out.

"What do we do, Simon? I told you this guy creep me out!"

"Calm down, buddy. At least he can't sees us right now." Said Simon. "However, we can't let madman left behind. Let's track down where Zack is at it."

"Not so fast, my friends." Oh, sounds like Miss Croner comes along too. "WE are going to distinguish its track what Zack has been doing. Come on this way!"

So then, Alvin, Simon and Miss Croner resumes their survey to lookup for Zack's current position as it went out from underground shed, stealthily walks slowly before Hoffski look back questionably. He thought that the intruders still on the move with no avail. They keep following him slowly before arriving outside of the meeting room. Whilst it went to spy from behind doors, there's an young man prisoner who has been tied up on the chair. A menacing group consisting of three members, Andy Hoffski, Zoffy Cartell, and Zack O'Brian as their badass, yet arrogant leader. They both work either independent or in one league altogether. It seems their current situation was somewhat gruesome as it went to tortures the poor old man with their wooden bats and whoever didn't give an answer from the hands of crime, they bashing it harshly! Ooh, he bet that _very _hurting.

"I have been trusted you before that you'd trust someone who can appreciate your ideal competences in front of everyone else in championship, who swore your social friends around to get rid of our fame away. You are a traitor… my old pal. And you'll pay a price for your betrayal. Transfer list him, boys!"

"Oh my goodness." Alvin exclaimed. "This just like what made Theodore crying loudly in the public. They're freaking vile!"

"Hey, who goes there?!" Zack look around demandingly.

"Alvin, you make it gettin' even worse!" He reprimands in silent voice.

"Captain, I think we have the evidence here. This picture is showing where the gold trophy is hiding – in the museum's vault!" Zoffy said.

"Great idea. Let's move out, folks. We have a job."

Looks like the gang had their feet walking to outside, and it may turned the current situation would be real trouble. It's up to them to greet the victim inside.

"Stay 'way from me! Are you one of them too?" Scared the prisoner.

"Oh no, no. We come in peace, mister…"

"Mr. Pickle."

Alvin and Simon gasped in fear. "How did this possible, Mr. Pickle shouldn't be here at this hour!" Exclaimed Simon. "Sir, who could this done to you?!"

"Zack O'Brian tells me about the golden trophy that has been hid in the museum. It's the key to the victory and… seems like he probably stole it. Anyway, who are you guys come from? How do you know my name?"

Alvin and Simon look at each other confused.

"Miss Croner. And these are my neighbors, Alvin and Simon. We here to know a lot about you, Mr. Pickle. Neven been so forgiven that you have called the betrayer."

"Like I said, it's not just the ordinary trophy like other trophies. It has power to increase someone's luck and drastically changes the mood. But in the hand of him, he went took the authority against the whole town! And… the other side of fact was, about Zack. He is a good commander before me as the eyewitness. Unfortunately, Zack is easily got jealous because he has no time to surrender, nor being a loser. I try to calm him down, but he double-crosses me. So I wanted to write up the message to them but… he overpower me."

"And after all that, you've been said yourself got trapped like monkey in a cage, right?!" Alvin said so. "Pickle, there's no way you can lose against them. He's kind."

"I know, Alvin. 'Cause he don't wanna listen." Pickle labored. "The Economy Museum was located at the Evertorn Park between the Astronomy Reservation building in development. I am sure those psychopaths are where they are leading to. They don't stand a chance against the high-level security even they almost reach to the 5th floor so quietly."

"Is that the information we've got, sir? This is bad, Alvin. We should better get going. Zack is must be intended to find something."

"Well boys. Because it's much far off, can you lend a hand for calling the taxi, please?" Croner asked honestly. Simon facepalms irritatedly.

Back in the apartment, the girls are playing Jenga before Dave gets into the room, not noticing the Jenga tower is falling apart by surprise, much to their annoyance.

"DAVID!" Yelled the girls.

"Sorry, girls. I'm kinda bit late somehow, guess I got many delicious chocolates to share. By the way, what are you playing?"

"We're playing Jenga, Dave." Jeanette torments. "And my sister nearly won the game. You've ruined it this time."

"Heheh. Don't be mad, girls. I'm just surprised myself to be glad playing that come in handy, we guessed? It's only a big mistake. Hmm… where's Alvin and Simon?"

"He went to find the hideout of Jeepers Bikers, Dave." Theodore said as he gets out of the bathroom after donning his cloth. "Kind of mystery case need to solve."

"_What?!_"

Meanwhile, Alvin, Simon and Miss Croner arrived outside of Economy Museum near the Evertorn Park where the Jeepers Bikers' bikes are already parked there, all messed up. The building still closed during the midnight hour.

"Alright, looks like this is it." Alvin cited. "I guess someone else already put the place over there. Wait a second, why are those cars in the parking place are lousen up? Only there is some way to tell."

"It's because they are nerd, Alvin." Miss Croner responds. "That may leave in less than an hour for their vandalization. Let's go."

"Okay." Simon sighed. "I hope those maniacs would not be able to steal that precious trophy for the final tournament race."

"And I hoped that will be no more wreckness on the ice game." Alvin wondered as he stopped when Simon stares at him furiously.

"Are you still discussing about hockey, again?!" Utter Simon irritatedly as Alvin chuckled to himself. "**ALVINNN! **I told you few least times for an important spot to landing on it, no more puns on this harrasing situation! Aren't you listening to me?!"

"Yeah, fine, I'm stopped! Geez, just keep moving already."

Once they are step into the building, they start to look around much worried because of the lights have already gone out except for Simon.

"This place somehow ghostly." Miss Croner stated. "I can't see things coming behind me but, it would not be necessarily that too anxious even though it's only a movie. You're not afraid of it, Simon?"

"Course not." He responded irritatedly. "You suppose that the golden trophy is hiding here?"

"Possibly. Oh, there's a map onboard over there. Give me a flashlight." Simon switches the flashlight on and hand over to Miss Croner to show wherewith from darkness. Apart from their position, she swings hand on finding the safe. The location where they are may possibly found is on the 5th floor. "Aha!" She exclaimed.

"Did you find anything?" Alvin asked.

"Of course we found where they really wanted to! Let's go!" But, because of electricity went out, the lift isn't working. "Drat! It takes a long while on waiting. Come on, to the emergency stairs!"

Luckily, they made it on the 5th floor via the stairs, Alvin and Simon were looking very tired.

"This is not even a good plan!" Simon complaint.

"Yeah, my knees nearly kills me to the bone!" Adds Alvin before he fell down. "We… must get... to the safe right away… no matter what!"

"Grr. Why I must try to help you myself?" She muttered as she carry Alvin and Simon and resumes walking.

Once their closer position that leads to the safe after stealthing over the laser alarm, the Jeepers Bikers' gang members are discussing each other inside. Just as they thought that bad guys are not getting ready yet despite the time is nigh. Hmm… if anyone can look forward to those bummers were up to no good, it still wondering why they had into the line.

Simon's phone is ringing and it's about time for him to pick up. It was Mr. Pickle again.

"Yes?"

"Simon, to get into the safe you must input the password. Here, I tell ya something: the key is about the first time of developing this bulding… on 1989. Got it?"

"Got it." In an instant Pickle hanging up the phone. "Okay, let's try this on for size. 1-9-8-9. Check, here goes!" Simon input the password on the safe locker and simply grant an access.

"Simon? Is this really necessary?" He stuttered.

"Just keep moving, idiot." Simon pushes Alvin from behind because he still got startled. He is worried if Zack find out what happen when he messed with others. For certain bizzare evidents to decipher, only to uneasily expand numbers of unsolved cases except in apparent condition. A remarkable divertissment might sometimes reckless sometimes attentive. Perhaps for Alvin cannot consider himself from selfless discipline than his brother, always brave and talk about self-esteem so whenever is in the way hurting someone, then it's his duty. It was clear that they almost reaching gang's current position as they went into hiding without the bad guys sees them and caught on a blindside. Well, something's feel extraneous around here.

"Okay, Better stop bailing and let's see what are they up to." But Alvin nearly sobbing in frightfulness. "Alvin, I know you have terrifying feeling about community genocide. I wish you have to forget about it, it's all past! At least they're not making any goals right now, they still robbing the rightful stuffs and… a trophy – there it is!"

Then there was trouble, Zack and the bad guys were looking around, hearing someone is shouting excitedly. "Whoever it is, find him!" The ringladder ordered his henchmens to find the screamer and spots the hiding place.

"Uh oh, they sees us!" Alvin exclaimed. "RUN FOR IT!"

"What are you waiting for, catch the intruders!" Thus, the chase ensues.

_Shut up and let me go. This hurts I tell you so. For the last time you will kiss my roses, now shut up and let me go. Your jeans were once so clean, I bet you changed your wardrobe since we met._

_Now, oh so easily you're over me. Gone in love, it's you that ought to be holding me. I'm not containable. This turns up, it's not sustainable._

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this._

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this._

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this. Shut up and let me go! Hey!_

_Shut up and let me go. This hurts well, I can't show. For the last you had me in bits, now shut up and let me go. For fear of living in regret. I changed this one when we first met._

_Now, oh so easily you're over me. Gone is love, it's me that ought to be moving on. You're not adorable. I want something unignorable._

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this._

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this._

_I ain't freakin', I ain't fakin' this. Shut up and let me go! Hey!_

Miss Croner, Alvin and Simon returns back to the 1st floor, nearly tired.

"Did we lose him?" Miss Croner inquires.

"Yeah." Answered Simon. "I think so."

Unfortunately, Zack and his fellows spotted them from behind.

"Hahaha! Where are you going now, freaks! You can't run away from us now. 'Cause we are now gonna breaking you for free. Prove it, there's no way out for you more."

"What are you talking about? This place is wide, you know that?"

Zack was confused. "I don't know, did we?"

"Yeah you did. Hurry, everyone, emergency door!" They making an evasion to the emergency door that leads them to the backyard. Until then, Dave and the girls are waiting outside, very worried.

"Dave, you're here!" Proud Alvin. "Thank god these guys are nearly killing me."

"No, no. _I am _the one who should killing you!" Dave replied. "No matter where you are, you always opposing your father."

"And you even leaving me to play with the girls?" Theodore adds.

"Shame on you!" Exclaimed the girls.

"But Dave, let us explain about it. Those maniacs stole the golden trophy that they suppose to granted to the winner in the final race next week. Please believe in us!" Simon whispered to Miss Croner to call Mr. Pickle, then to Dave as she ran off. "Theodore, listen. I'm not leaving you behind no matter where we go, I'm much blame to see you crying like this again. I know those creeps even caught us, we should listen to you but now… everything's all messed up. Sorry Dave, Theodore. I am worried about you too!"

Without any immodest reluctance, Theodore was smiling. "Nah, you always be my good brother, Simon, Alvin. Being a crybaby, it is so hard to lousen up. Once before that I accidentally stubbed my toe this morning, or falling off the stairs. And what's worse, the favorite lunch meals I want to eat was… eaten by someone. So, I can't stop crying. I wish I must be more careful though, Simon, but look. Wherever I am from now on, I will not crying again and take myself a good care of it. Advices still intended."

Uh oh, the emergency door is broken. Zack were here with his fellows!

"There they are! Get 'em, boys!" Everyone ran away as fast as they could. But being in realization that Theodore is accidentally fell off and stubbed his toe again. This time, he doesn't crying anymore. Alvin has no choice but to pick him up before the gang almost reaching him.

Simon stops running to see Alvin and Theodore. "Hurry up dudes, you wanna play ketchup over there?!"

"No need to rush, Simon. He's fine." Alvin replied, "besides, this is a plan! Oh, it's okay Theodore, you are safe now."

Alvin and Simon runs while carrying Theodore at a time the gangs are still pursuing them. Dave and the girls are waiting for cab at the bus stop to make a chance of escape while the boys still left behind as taxi car arrived in time.

"The taxi, hurry!" Shouted Simon. Safe, the boys entered the car and quickly shut the door.

"Heh. You will pay for messing with us, little pests. But the trophy is mine." Muttered Zack.

"But boss, what should we do? They're getting away." Zoffy worried.

"No need to be hasty, Zoffy. I know we can't still let them on the loose if we doing this in our own empty hands. Just give me a second thought, I have a better idea."

The family were safe in a bit after evasion of the three sadistic motor gangs once they are in the cab. Even thought it was feeling of comfort, only Simon might harshly doubted that the gangs didn't give in from pursuit. Now they're riding with their bikes, and it's heading closer!

"They just like the machines." Simon muttered as an impression was like on LSD. "FASTER!" He shouted to driver as the car drives in full speed ahead. Efficiently, the cab is mostly speeding up a bit, but Zack and Andy are in fair distance beside of it and smacks taxi with violence two times a row. Then they saw Miss Croner is blocking their way. Taxi stops just in front of her despite she has no any hesitation.

"Leave it to us." Said Croner.

"Blast!" Zack and the others hitting their brakes before hitting Miss Croner.

"And now you are busted."

Later after the stressful moment of the long pursuit, it was revealed that the one who summoned the cops was Mr. Pickle with the help of Miss Croner, capturing Jeeper Bikers in the process.

"Grrh. Pickle, you won't get away with this." Zack muttered.

"Forgive me, Zack." He said his last. "It looks like I might try to realized my mistake from a long time since we met, I suppose. Due to your immoderate deliquency manner, I'm still not allowed myself to grant driver licenses to each three of you losers. Nobody would possibly makes perfect, but you had to force me. Cause I now that it's what makes really worsen in the rest of your lives by taking natural life as the joyriders like you... in prison!"

"But, sir! Just give us one more try to pass on our tests, okay?"

"Sorry." Pickle shaking his head. "Since you always destined to take authority the whole town, you won't still to try on me. Book 'em!"

The policemens throw the gangs inside the police car and drives away. Zack peeking out the window and yell at someone, possibly swearing on The Chipmunks "_We'll be back to regret on what you've done, you bothersome mouse-faces!_"

Entrust with a hypothetical ease, Chipmunks and Chipettes once again saving the day from any nefarious disobedience as long as the stolen golden trophy is in possession of the government, implying that will use for distinguished upholder concealment. Thanks to the childrens, Mr. Pickle accords superiority to entire family in triumphant. But for Alvin, he got something he desired his frolicsome good turn. Alvin take them to watch hockey championship. Needlessly, it was on television of the apartment as a matter of fact.

"Is this will be necessary, Alvin?" Jeanette asked.

"It is." Alvin nodded. "Since none of it may interest in this new season of Stanley Cup, I am sure it filled us with excitement with those cheering spectactors."

"Uggh. Not again." Simon facepalms in annoyance, thinking that he had enough with his tomfoolery whatsover.

**_THE END._**


End file.
